Yugi goes to the GC: Sanity now included!
by redfox and megane-chan
Summary: A repost of 'Yugi goes to the Guidance Counselor.' Now 90 percent better for your eyes and poor minds! [THE REAL]Chapter 2: The Waiting Room, revised twice
1. Caught in a repost!

Yugi goes to the guidance counselor: Sanity now included!  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [A repost by YOUR'S truly! *points at the Kitsune*]  
  
"Let's believe in the heart of the cards!" [*rolls eyes in disgust*]  
  
Disclaimer: After all this time you'd think I'd have taken over the world by now… *sigh* DO you SEE any posters of the grand supreme master of all REDFOX anywhere?! WELL, DO YOU?!  
  
Redfox: Hullo to you all. How's ya all doin'? Well, here it is for the people that find it hard to read script-like fics. ^_^ I WANNA ALL O YOU'S TA READ DIS! Review my pretties! Review! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!  
  
**  
  
Yugi sighed and ruffled his hair. Looking at his other in the mirror.  
  
"Alright Yami," He said, clearly exasperated, "Let's go through this again... YOU may say that Cadbury tastes like the evening breeze in Egypt but I stay defiant. NESTLE make's the best stuff."  
  
Yami snorted and shook his head, "Your taste buds might be going bad Aibou, as the sweet taste of any Cadbury product can make even Yami Bakura cry."  
  
"Yeah! From disgust!" The smaller of the two halves stuck his tongue out, "Nestlé's wonderful Kit Kat can whoop the butt of your Cadbury products any day."  
  
"As much as I usually agree with you I'd have to say that you're very wrong. Cadbury, whether you say so or not, is the best brand around."  
  
"Nuh-uh. I said it once and I'll say it again... and you should say it with me. Nestle is the best--"  
  
"Yugi?" Sogoruku stuck his head through Yugi's open door, "I can hear you talking to yourself... Are you feeing alright?"  
  
"AH!!" Yugi spun around quickly, flashing his grandfather a large, innocent, 'I'm-not-doing-anything-crazy' look, "Oh! Grandpa! Hi! I was just... um... uh..."  
  
The brow's on Sogoruku's face knotted together in concern, "Well, I'm a bit... concerned. You seem to be doing this more often lately and well... it's very... concerning."  
  
Yugi began to sweat heavily, he could also sense Yami's unease as he listened on to his grandpa's accusations. Hopefully, just HOPEFULLY his grandfather was missing a few brain cells in the 'putting together clues' department and didn't realize he had a 5000 year old spirit living in him. Well, he can hope.  
  
Luckily his grandfather WAS missing a few brain cells in that department. That and he wasn't a very observant old man, thus we can conclude... he has been oblivious to his grandson sweating heavily in the air conditioned room.  
  
"Your teachers have reported that you've been spacing out a lot in class." The old man continued, "So I need to ask you this, Are you alright?"  
  
Yugi didn't realize that his grandfather stopped talking already. He was busy conversing with the voice in his head. A.K.A. Yami Yugi.  
  
'Yugi. Your grandfather's trying to catch your attention.'  
  
The Hikari snapped back to reality, "Oh! Um... sorry, didn't catch that last line. Heh... he..."  
  
If it was possible, the old man's eyebrows knitted together even tighter than before, "See. You're doing it again. I'm going to get you an appointment."  
  
"A-Appointment?" The boy inquired, "You mean, doctor's appointment right?"  
  
"No Yugi." His grandpa answered, "An appointment with... a guidance counselor." [Insert scary music here]   
  
"G-Guidance Counselor?!" [Insert scary music here] Yugi chocked out. He knew he was headed in that dreaded direction, with the way the conversation was going he wasn't really surprised, It was just the way it was presented to him... such creepy music playing. He shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Yes. The Guidance Counselor [insert scary music here]." With that final, and creepy goodbye Sogoruku left Yugi and Yami alone to ponder their sanity... or better yet, Yugi's grandfather's sanity.   
  
'What is grandpa smoking today?!' Yugi yelled as soon as the storekeeper was well one his way to the phone, 'Does he REALLY think I'm crazy?!'  
  
'You are!' Yami answered him, remembering their conversation before Sogoruku graced them with his presence, 'Imagine! Thinking Nestle is better than Cadbury!'  
  
The Hikari wasn't about to beaten, depressed about the counselor or not his Yami wasn't about to beat him in this decision, 'No way! Nestlé's better! You're the crazy one!'  
  
'Cadbury.' Yami answered stubbornly.  
  
'Nestle!' Yugi shot back.  
  
'Cadbury.'  
  
'Nestle!'  
  
'Cadbury.'  
  
'Nestle!'  
  
'Cadbury.'  
  
'Cadbury.'  
  
'Nestle!'  
  
'Cadbury.'  
  
'Nestle!'  
  
'Cadbury.'  
  
Let's leave them to their own devices for now...  
  
**  
  
Redfox: I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!! ...AGAIN! 


	2. The Waiting Room, revised twice

Yugi goes to the Guidance Counselor: Sanity now included!  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [Redfox made the first one… and actually typed this too! *gasp*]  
  
"That was nuts!"  
  
Disclaimer: I've grown up. Hopes and Dreams are for children… Well… no. I haven't grown up… Just given up hope.  
  
Redfox: I'm REALLy, REALLY sorry about the last chapter... I got my X-Men files mixed up with my Yu-gi-oh! files... Gomen...  
  
**  
  
Despite his fight with his grandfather over going to his appointment Yugi found himself sitting on a chair in a waiting room, waiting for his name to be called.   
  
The room was… normal to say the least. A little too normal. The walls were white, every inch of it. It was probably meant to calm the patients but all it did was give Yugi a feeling of nausea when he looked at it long enough. He felt like the white was going to engulf him in its… whiteness. Like being in a white shadow realm without the colorful purple streaks surrounding you. Yami agreed though, the room was a lot more uncomfortable in it's own little way.  
  
There were a few chairs lined up along the left and right sides of the little white room, the door to the counselor's office placed behind the desk of the secretary which was situated just a little bit further from where the chairs ended.  
  
The rest of the room was littered with parental and psychology magazines, tossed about from their original position on the table at the center of the room. There were also a few toys in a corner where most of the children sat, playing with them peacefully, their parents or guardians watching over them in case they started hurting one another.   
  
Examples of the nut cases Yugi saw in the area were two kids, obviously twins. One was pulling the hair of her sister, the sister crying due to the hair pulling; their parents didn't seem to want to mind them at all. Near them, just by the door of the counselor's office, sat a young teenage boy, holding a picture and whispering frantically to it. Another kid mirrored the teen from across the room; the only difference was that this boy was whispering to the empty space beside him rather than to an inanimate object.  
  
But there was one kid Yugi noticed right away… He was sitting on the floor beside Yugi and was chanting something under his breath, rocking back and forth, giving the perfect impression of a mental patient. He looked barely over eight.  
  
"I am special… I am special… I am special…" He chanted curling up into a tighter ball of flesh and hair, "I am special… I am special… I am special…"  
  
Yugi couldn't help but stare at the boy in morbid fascination.   
  
"I am special…" The boy noticed Yugi looking at him and started screaming at the top of his lungs, "What are you looking at?! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!"  
  
Yugi was startled and tried to tell the kid he meant nothing bad, but of course, the kid was too crazed to listen.   
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" He shrieked, "STOP SCREAMING! STOP SCREAMING! STOP IT! STOP IT!"  
  
"But I'm not-" The teen stuttered. In response the kid started rocking back and forth faster holding his ears.  
  
"I an special… No one's looking… I am special… No one's looking…" Became his new mantra. Yugi looked at the woman seated in front of the little boy. He presumed that she was his mother; the problem was whether or not he should tell her to make the kid keep quiet. She didn't seem to notice that the boy was having a mental breakdown.  
  
Yugi, instead of listening to the crazy kid blab about being special, turned to his Yami for conversation. A SANE and NORMAL conversation.  
  
'Yami…' The Hikari called, 'Wanna talk about-'  
  
'No.' Instantly the Yami put up a mental block, shutting himself off from the living world around him.  
  
Yugi groaned and looked around the room, trying desperately [in vain] to find something, ANYTHING to take his mind of the boy next to him. He noticed some people in white uniforms staring at him from separate corners in the room; and since the room had the typical four corners, it's safe to assume that there are four men in white uniforms.  
  
Under the piercing gazes Yugi began shifting in his seat and kicking his feet back and forth.  
  
Nope, they were still staring.  
  
'YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII' Yugi called loudly.  
  
Yami, unable to keep the sound of his Aibou out of his head and cursing his over-protectiveness [since he kept a small bit open… JUST IN CASE] answered, 'What is it?'  
  
'They're staring.' The teen complained, mentally gesturing towards the frighteningly large men in white uniforms, 'It's making me insecure…'  
  
He saw one of the men quirk an eyebrow, just enough for him to catch a slight change on the stone cold face.  
  
Yugi sank into his chair in depression, 'Great… I think they think I'm crazy…'  
  
'Doesn't everyone?' Was his Yami's comforting answer.  
  
'Oh Shush.'  
  
'Where'd you get that expression?' Yami inquired with a slight chuckle, 'Anzu?'  
  
Yugi shuddered involuntarily, as they all do when hearing HER name, 'Not funny Yami… NOT funny…'  
  
'Yeah… You're right… That was a bad joke on my part. Sorry Aibou.'  
  
'No problem… Hey, I think that other guy near me is looking at me weirdly… I can't really tell… '  
  
'Smile at him then! He won't suspect anything…'  
  
Yugi smiled nervously at the large man, "He…he… hi."  
  
The man narrowed his eyes menacingly causing Yugi to sink further in his seat.  
  
A voice from inside the office pulled Yugi out of his pool of self pity.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! THE BABY TEETH! THEY'RE AFTER ME!!!"  
  
Another voice answered and Yugi cringed in disgust. He could hear the smiles and sweetness ooze out of it, "Please sit down Ms. Tuth Fery! There are no baby teeth in here… or anywhere for that matter… I think."  
  
"NO! They're EVERYWHERE! EVERYWHERE I TELL YOUUUUU!!!!"  
  
"Guards! Help! Hurry!" Despite the fear that was evident in the voice it still somehow managed to keep the sickly sound, "HURRY! HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!"  
  
Two of the large men in white uniforms instantly ran into the office and in a beat, came out dragging a woman in a white dress with a wand made of masking tape and a cardboard tooth hat on her head with the words "Tuth Fery" written on the front in black marker.  
  
"NO!!! I'M SPECIAL!" She shrieked, making the hairs on Yugi's back stand, "I'M SPECIAL!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I know you're special! See you tomorrow!"   
  
The door closed with such frightening force that Yugi was surprised that it didn't fall of its hinges. Everyone in the room didn't mind the scene, but Yugi wasn't able to ponder on that fact as the lady at the front desk called his name… well, tried to anyway…  
  
"Moto. Mr. Yungi Moto."  
  
"That's YUGI MUTOH."   
  
"Whatever." She pushed Yugi through the door into the Guidance Counselor's office, "Get in there."  
  
The door closed with a creepy creaking noise as a voice called Yugi, "Hello Mr. Moto."  
  
Yugi whirled around only to come face-to-face with his greatest fear, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
**  
  
Redfox: It's the holidays... I might be gone for a LONG time... Maybe... Oh, whatever, Just review! ^_^ 


End file.
